


Now Your Smile Comes Over in Your Voice

by talktowater



Series: Love Comes in Spurts [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College AU, Derek POV, M/M, porn au, porn stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-17 16:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talktowater/pseuds/talktowater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part two of Love Comes in Spurts series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Just got off the phone with Stiles' dad, who after an hour of grilling me about my recreational drug use, and reminding me he had access to several guns, finally agreed to let him move in. So, it's official, Greenberg is out and Scott and Stiles are in." Derek flopped on to the couch next to Isaac, who was smoking a joint, because you know it was a Tuesday. 

Isaac laughed, “This is going to turn into some Reality Bites, Winona and Ethan-style, roommate loving drama.” 

Derek rolled his eyes, “I don’t have a thing for Stiles, I just have a thing for his ass, which is totally different and more importantly, irrelevant because he is straight.”

“Nobody is straight around you Derek,” he grinned.

“I’ve known Stiles since he was five and I had to promise his dad, AKA the Sheriff of Beacon Hills, that I was going to keep him safe. I don’t think his interpretation of safe was ‘make sure you wear a condom when you fuck my son in the ass.’”

“So we’re not going to acknowledge the fact that the guy who won't even order takeout cos he hates the phone so much, spent over an hour talking to Stiles' dad trying to convince him to let Stiles live with us?”

Derek frowned, “I did that for Scott. Kid was in tears when he didn’t get into the same school as Stiles. The two of them share a soul or something." Isaac laughed at him with disbelief and Derek grinned, shaking his head, "Look. Do I think about Stiles naked a lot? Yes. If anything that's a reason for him not to move in with us but Scott _needs_ Stiles.”

“Awww. Super big bro Derek Hale. I swoon so hard when you get all Clark Kent.”

“Just… try to resist making cracks in front of Stiles. This needs to work for Scotts sake, it would devastate him if Stiles left to live in the dorms.”

Isaac smiled, wrapping his arm around Derek, “If anyone asks I will say, ‘Derek Hale does not have a raging boner for Stiles whatever his last name is.’”

  

***

 

Derek had managed to keep a safe distance from Stiles for the first month after he’d moved in, or tried his best to at least, because the more time he spent around Stiles the closer he slid into the dangerous territory of hard-out crushing instead of simple uncomplicated lusting.

But then Stiles had to go be a giant knucklehead and get himself involved with Argent Studios.

Derek had had a call from Peter a few days after his meeting with Chris, he'd wanted to apologize for Chris constantly trying to get him to make another film. Derek had nodded distractedly with the phone between his shoulder and ear, trying to finish up a sketch he'd been working on all afternoon. Peter calling to apologize for Chris was as routine as Chris' attempts to get Derek back to Argent so Derek didn't pay too much attention to the one-sided conversation until Peter said, “Your friend was an amazing find, he is going to be huge. It’s only been up for two days but his solo video is second in hits only to your first solo— ” 

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

“Stiles.”

“He did a solo for you?”

“I’m not sure why you sound so surprised, you’re the one who brought him along to your meeting with Chris. He’s just signed a contract with us to do a scene in college boys seven.”

*** 

Derek didn’t remember hanging up the phone, or opening his laptop. He couldn't recall how many seconds it had taken him to find Stiles’ video, or how long he’d watched it before shock and anger was replaced with intense arousal. Derek didn’t tend to watch porn, any appeal it once held had been lost when he started doing porn himself. But watching Stiles slide his hand up and down his cock, was a literal reenactment of the first half of all Derek’s fantasies about Stiles. Finstock was asking Stiles questions on the video, Derek remembered that Stiles was home and in the next room so he put on Richard Hell really loud to drown out the likely recognizable audio.

When Stiles said in the video that he was a virgin, Derek found his hand snaking into his pants, but it wasn't until Stiles said he thought about being fucked by a guy that Derek gave up all pretenses of not jerking off, pulling his dick all the way out of his pants. 

When Stiles barged into Derek’s room he didn’t look up, that would be taking it too far, he expected Stiles to walk out again but the perv in him hoped Stiles wouldn't. Derek was beyond turned on because instead of walking back out in embarrassment Stiles stood there staring, he could feel Stiles' eyes on his cock. _Holy Fuck_ , Derek thought as he heard Stiles moan from across the room, _he wasn’t just playing up the gay for the camera, he is in to this._

Derek wasn’t embarrassed about coming all over himself in front of Stiles, thousands of guys had seen him do worse, but when he looked up Stiles was completely red all over and sporting a very noticeable boner. 

 

*** 

 

He drove over to Peter's house later that night after he’d bought Scott and Stiles beer. Peter opened the door with a grin, wearing nothing but green plaid silk boxer shorts and a red velvet robe.

“Derek! Just in time to witness the magical Argent-Hale Christmas card shoot.”

Derek was used to his uncle being a complete weirdo and followed him in to the house without asking any of the seemingly obvious questions that a stranger would ask, like, why do you need to make Christmas cards in October? Or, why do you and your husband insist on sending creepy cheesecake photos of yourself to your friends and family? 

Chris, dressed in matching attire was propped back on one elbow on the white flokati rug that sat in front of the fireplace in the living room. It was still too warm to have a fire but Derek figured it was just part of their Christmas vibe. Finstock came out of the kitchen carrying three mugs of Egg Nog.

“Oh, Derek! Don’t worry, you have this one, I have more in a jug,” he said passing Derek the mug.

Chris just laughed, “Finstock, Derek has less than three percent body fat for a reason.”

Finstock raised an eyebrow, Derek shrugged a little embarrassed that his diet was being made fun of, “You have it. I try to stay away from that sort of stuff.”

Peter ruffled Chris’ hair as he sat down next to him on the floor, passing his egg nog, “Someone's just a little jealous that being forty means never looking like that again.”

Chris pulled Peter in for a kiss, “I don’t know, you’re still looking pretty fine.”

Peter smiled as he pulled away, running his hand down Chris’ face, “That’s because I’m not forty yet.”

“You’ll always be that hot-ass sixteen year old twink in my mind,” Chris somehow made this sound like poetry instead of slightly offensive and creepy.

Finstock brought the camera down and started snapping candids of them laughing together, “Sixteen?” he asked them.

Peter snuggled in closer to Chris, “We will have been together twenty years this New Years Eve,” he leaned in, kissing Chris, “you’re even hotter now than you were then. I didn’t think it was possible.”

“Beautiful,” Finstock grinned then looked down at his camera, “I think we’ve got your Christmas card photo.”

 

***

 

Finstock had left awhile earlier, but Chris and Peter were still lying on the rug, getting progressively drunker on their egg nogs. 

"Baby, I think I'm officially more custard and rum than man right now," Peter giggled to Chris, who was stroking his hand leisurely up and down Peter's back.

"You're making me feel queasy just watching you drink that stuff," Derek frowned. Chris just winked at him, and Peter raised his mug in salute. Peter wrapped his arm around Chris and Derek realized he probably had moments before they were dry humping on the floor, Derek coughed loudly before he said, “I need you guys to let Stiles out of his contract.”

“Is that what he wants?” Chris asked.

“He doesn’t know what he wants,” Derek rolled his eyes, “but I promised his dad I’d look out for him. I can’t let him do this.”

Peter walked over to the couch Derek was sitting on, slinging an arm around his shoulder, “Derek, you know we’d do anything for you, but Stiles is eighteen and he said yes without hesitation when we asked him to do another scene.”

Chris nodded from where he still sat on the rug, “Even got us to pay him three thousand more than our standard first time rate.”

Peter squeezed Derek’s shoulder, “Derek, do you remember the offers you got from other companies after your first video? If we cut Stiles, are you sure he isn’t going to sign on with someone else, and if he does, do you trust them to treat him as well as we treat our models?”

Derek’s mouth was so firmly set together his jaw was beginning to hurt. Peter was right, Stiles was the exact sort of dumbass who would sign on with another studio just to prove to Derek that he had what it took. “Fuck.”

Chris laughed, “Derek, if you are so against Stiles doing porn why did you bring him to our meeting? You had to know that I would make the offer?”

Derek buried his head in his hands, “I didn’t bring him. He followed me. He’s been following me around since he was five.”

Peter cooed, “Oh, this isn’t just about his dad is it? You like him.”

“No,” Derek flatly argued, “he just drives me crazy.”

Chris stood, and moved to the other side of Derek on the couch, “You could always do the scene with him you know?”

Derek’s pulse raced and his stomach knotted from the thought, “I couldn’t. He’s Scott’s best friend. I can’t just…”

“Why not?” Peter asked causally.

Derek slid all the way back into the couch so his back was almost flat on the seat cushions, “Because,” he groaned, “I like him way more than I should. I don’t want to lose my head again, over anyone, but especially not Stiles. He and his Dad have eaten Christmas and Thanksgiving dinner with our family for the past six years…”

Chris and Peter nodded at each other before they each hooked their hands under Derek’s armpits, bringing his body back to a normal seated position.

“I lost my head over your Uncle, never got it back, don’t think I ever will. It doesn't have to be a bad thing Derek.” Chris said softly.

“Think about doing the scene,” Peter said, “you know I have no interest in getting you back into Argent— unlike Lex Luthor over here, but it might be better than the alternative?”

“Someones gonna be fucking that boy on Tuesday— ” Chris started.

Derek sighed loudly, “I can’t fucking take Stiles’ virginity. That is next level wrong not to mention when he finally snaps out of whatever it is he thinking, he’ll never forgive me.”

Chris raised his hands in front of him in submission, “Okay, don’t do it. But you’re not allowed to show up on set Tuesday, go all alpha male and run off with our hot virgin over your shoulder.”

“My life…” Derek groaned, resting his head on Peter’s shoulder.

 

***

 

As tempting as it was to pretty much do everything he’d ever wanted to Stiles in the name of work, Derek had meant it when he’d said he couldn’t go there. That all went out the window when he’d seen Jackson at the party the next night. Jackson was sitting at the bottom of the stairs waiting for Derek to come back inside after Derek had possibly overreacted and marched Stiles out of the party.

“What are you even doing Derek?” Jackson stretched lazily, leaning back on the stairs.

“Stiles is too good for you,” Derek spat out, still raging at the leading comment Stiles had made about Jackson having already gotten into his pants.

Jackson flashed his too-white teeth, “I have no doubt. I’m not trying to date him though.”

“Just stay away from him.”

Jackson laughed, “Maybe I will after I fuck him on Tuesday, but you know, on second thought maybe it’s time for me to get a boyfriend. Think we’d be cute together?”

Derek snarled, lunging forward and grabbing Jackson by the front of his shirt, “You’re not going to touch him.”

Jackson wasn’t afraid he just laughed at Derek’s threat, despite Derek’s grip on his shirt tightening. “Jesus Christ who let Tom and Nicole in a room alone together?” Chris shouted to nobody as he pulled Derek away from Jackson. He pointed at Jackson, “You, stop looking so smug. Home. And Derek, my office, now.”

Jackson was still smirking and Derek was still about three seconds from punching him, but instead of hurting Jackson he nodded his head, following Chris down the hallway to his office.

 

***

 

“I want to do the scene with Stiles,” Derek said before Chris had even shut the door behind him.

Chris pulled out a contract from the top drawer of his desk and passed it over to Derek. Derek’s jaw tightened when he saw the contract had already been written up, "Figured you would. I drew this up this morning Derek before you start accusing me of having nefarious plans. It’s obvious that whatever is going on between you and Stiles is more than just a crush…”

“It is more than a crush. I fucking care about him. His first time can’t be with Jackson. You know the mind games he plays with guys, how could you even cast him with Stiles?”

“Jackson was lined up for a scene before we even found Stiles I swear it wasn’t a strategic move. We have another newbie we’re bringing in on Friday, we’ll just switch his scene. Even if you weren’t family Derek, you’re the Ryan Gosling of porn, you know we’d bump anyone if it meant getting you back.”

Derek frowned but grabbed a pen off the desk, leaning over to sign the contract before shoving it in Chris’ face. “Just… don’t tell him… things are going to be weird enough afterwards I’d like one last day living in the same house as Stiles before things turn to shit.”

  

***

 

Derek had told himself he was doing the scene with Stiles to protect him. He had almost convinced himself right up until the moment that Stiles had told Finstock that he wanted to suck Derek’s cock. At that point Derek gave up on pretense and had Stiles pinned down on the bed kissing him like he’d wanted to so many times before. Derek tried to be gentle as he could when he finally pushed his cock into Stiles, but he hadn’t completely forgotten where they were. This wasn’t Derek and Stiles, but Tyler and Dylan, and Tyler Hoechlin was known for being an unrelenting power top. Guys were always asking him the secret to being able to fuck longer, harder and faster than almost anyone else in the studio without blowing his load. He’d just smile cockily, because saying ‘they call me Derek-the-jackhammer because my anti-depressant dosage is so high that it messes with my libido and it takes me hours to come’ didn’t sound quite so impressive or sexy.

When they did their obligatory post-fucking jerk off, Derek let himself go. Derek let himself be Derek and lost himself in kisses with Stiles. He knew that everyone would know after they saw the video how he felt about Stiles, he just hoped that Stiles hadn’t watched enough of his videos to figure it out. There was always kissing in Derek’s scenes, but never like this, never so sweet and never for so long.

After the camera stopped filming Derek was always in the shower before his scene partner had even sat up, but this time he was still kissing Stiles slowly and lazily, almost ten minutes after Finstock had left the room. 

Derek finally pulled away from Stiles but seeing his own look of adoration matched in Stiles’ eyes made him realize that things between then had probably already spiraled out of control. His kisses may as well have been a signed declaration, giving Stiles full power to break Derek.

When Jackson had shown up to take Stiles out on a date, Derek knew for sure things had already gone too far because the thought of Stiles being with anyone else made him feel sick to his stomach. He found himself hunched over the toilet throwing up after stupidly watching Jackson throw his arm around Stiles' as they walked through the parking lot. 

***

 

Derek knew Stiles was bad for his health. He knew there was no way Stiles was ready for what he wanted from him, and Derek wasn’t capable of being casual enough to accept anything else but despite all this he’d given up trying to talk himself out of his crush on Stiles. So he’d said yes to Disneyland. He’d said yes to Space Mountain even though he had an abject fear of all roller coasters. He’d said yes to everything because it was Stiles and he was always going to say yes even if he knew it was going to end badly. Derek showed Stiles the tattoo on his arm but knew that Stiles didn’t really understand. Stiles and Scott were like brothers, but Derek and Scott were actual brothers. 

Scott, was the brother who had said he would destroy anyone that hurt Derek after seeing the shell of a person he’d become after Jackson. Scott, was the brother who had meant it. Stiles and Scott were best friends but if Stiles decided he didn’t want Derek anymore… It wasn't just a potential threat to Derek’s shaky mental health but a very likely threat to Stiles' and Scott's lifelong friendship. All these arguments for why he couldn't be with Stiles were forgotten when Stiles’ sang to him in the car. Yes, it was a stupid Justin Bieber song, but Derek knew that Stiles meant every word. So, sitting in traffic on the 101, driving home from Disneyland, Derek officially stopped pretending that he and Stiles could be just friends, stopped pretending that he wasn't prepared to risk everything to be with him. 

 

***

 

The older woman with the croaky cigarette voice barely glanced up at them when Derek had asked for a room. For a moment Derek felt a little sketchy taking Stiles to a motel, but then Stiles threaded his fingers through Derek’s and sketchy quickly gave way to sweet. 

Stiles was bouncing a little as they walked along balcony looking for their room number, and grinned at Derek like a child, “Sorry, this is just really exciting, I’ve never been to a motel before. I mean, apart from when I went with my dad to Sacramento to visit my aunt, but this is way better.”

Derek rolled his eyes, still in the habit of acting like everything Stiles said was annoying instead of incredibly endearing. He opened the door and ushered Stiles in. Derek was taken by complete surprise when Stiles crowded him against the wall by the door, smothering his mouth with a kiss. “I thought you’d wanna jump on the beds,” he said between kisses, against Stiles’ mouth.

Stiles hand trailed down Derek’s body, stopping when he got to Derek’s dick, rubbing him through the fabric, “You know that I’m an adult right?”

Derek was nodding his head as Stiles dropped to his knees, unzipping Derek’s jeans in an almost fluid motion, “Fuck, yes, an adult.” Stiles wrapped his lips around Derek’s leaking cock, sucking on the head before sinking down until Derek could feel his dick hit the back of Stiles’ mouth, “Oh, my god your mouth Stiles.”

Stiles used both hands to grab Derek’s ass and bobbed up and down on his cock like someone who’d either done this a lot, or seen a lot of porn. Derek’s hips jerked, pushing even farther, until he felt Stiles’ throat opening around the head of his cock. Derek rolled his hips slowly, easing himself deeper into Stiles's throat as Stiles gripped his ass cheeks harder encouraging him.

Derek stroked his hand down Stiles’ face, encouraging him to look up, “I really wanna fuck you,” he said softly. Stiles pulled his mouth of Derek’s dick and sat back on his heels with a dazed look.

“I’ve got stuff in my backpack,” he let out shyly.

Derek laughed before hooking both hands under Stiles armpits, kissing him as he lifted him to the desk behind them, slotting himself between Stiles’ legs, “Cocky.”

Stiles whispered between kisses, “Cautiously optimistic.”

Derek leaned back and pulled off his t-shirt, smiling at Stiles’ wide-eyed appreciation of his chest, before sliding his pants off the rest of the way and kicking them to the side. Stiles ripped of his t-shirt as he stood from the desk, pushing Derek back towards the bed as he unbuttoned his own pants.

Derek fell backwards on to the bed, staring up at Stiles who had a wicked gleam in his eye. He sighed loudly, “Damn, Stiles. You really grew up good.”

Stiles laughed, as he put the condom and lube into Derek’s hand, “Nobody grew up better than you asshole.”

Derek pulled Stiles down on to the bed, flipping Stiles so he was underneath him, “When I came home for summer after freshman year, you were suddenly this… instead of…” he kissed along Stiles neck and down his torso, “I couldn’t stop thinking about you.”

“Yeah?” 

“I spent half the summer in my old room jerking off and feeling guilty.”

“That’s so hot.”

Derek bit Stiles nipple, before shaking his head, “It’s really not. I’m glad you weren’t out yet though, I don’t think I could have said no to you back then either, I’d be in jail now.”

"My dad probably wouldn't have arrested you." Stiles bucked up into Derek, “He's been been secretly shipping us since I was in middle school.”

Derek’s tongue was moving down Stiles’ body, but he looked up puzzled, “I don’t know what that means.” 

Derek bit again just below Stiles hip, “It means, fuck,” Stiles sounded like he was trying to regain his composure, “that my dad knew I liked you before I did, and I’m pretty sure my dad knew we were going to end up together yet he still agreed to let me move in with you.”

Derek laughed into Stiles hip, “Well at least that explains half of the things he said on the phone.” 

Stiles sat up suddenly, gripping Derek’s shoulders, “Oh my god, what did he even say to you?”

Derek shook his head, leaning forward and kissing Stiles on the nose, “Nothing embarrassing. Just warned me that he would be keeping an eye on me, told me I would regret it if I hurt you and that you weren’t just any guy…” he laughed to himself, “yeah I’m an idiot. I really just thought he didn’t trust you on your own.”

“Well, that is also true. But that's mostly just because of the Vanilla-Ice-kitchen-fire-incident-of-2010.”

"Vanilla Ice?"

"I forgot I had food cooking while I was trying to learn the Vanilla Ice dance moves off youtube, could have happened to anyone."

"Fuck, you are ridiculous," Derek wrapped his hand around Stiles head, bringing his lips in to kiss as he lowered Stiles back down on to the bed. Sitting back on his knees he squeezed the lube on to his fingers, taking in the view of this beautiful boy laid out on the bed in front of him. Derek lifted Stiles’ leg up, giving him access to his ass and without preamble slid his middle finger into Stiles. “No more sheriff talk.”

Derek took Stiles’ cock with his other hand, stroking it while fucking Stiles with his finger. “No, talk…” Stiles breathed out as Derek’s finger hit his prostate over and over. “Please… Derek I need more…” 

Derek added his index finger, but before he got to the third Stiles was panting, “I don’t… Just fuck me okay? Please?”

 

Derek realized as he put on the condom that he was nervous. He hadn’t had recreational sex since, well it had been a couple of years since he’d fucked anyone without cameras recording it. Despite his reputation for being a jackhammer, Derek didn’t want to screw Stiles into the mattress like a fucking robot. He didn’t want to push him around and show him who was boss like he’d done the day before either. 

He slid into Stiles slowly, watching Stiles’ face for signs of pain, but Stiles was biting his lip and rocking into Derek before Derek had even started moving inside of him. Leaning down to capture Stiles’ lips Derek pushed his cock as far inside Stiles as he could before slowly pulling it out, moving in and out of Stiles with slow and deliberate precision.

Without the cameras there was no concern about angles or fulfilling kinks so Derek fucked Stiles slow and close. He kept Stiles underneath him, lips inches from his, Stiles’ fingers digging in to his shoulders, Derek’s sweat dripping from his brow and the hair on his chest on to Stiles.

Derek was moving slowly enough for Stiles to grip himself and rub the head of his cock in time with Derek’s thrusts. Derek kissed Stiles again, letting Stiles’ tongue fight for dominance in his mouth as Derek replaced Stiles’ hand on his cock, jerking Stiles off as he fucked into him. Stiles made a sound in the back of his throat, then pulling his mouth away from Derek choked out, “I’m gonna— ” 

Derek didn’t let up the pressure on Stiles’ cock, he kept stroking while increasing the speed and force of his thrusts, until the bed was bouncing and Stiles was goddamn shouting as he came in Derek’s hand. Stiles pulled Derek’s head in towards him, biting his lip before kissing him, trying to keep their mouths touching while Derek continued to fuck him, getting closer and closer. Stiles pulled his lips from Derek, whispering into them, “Are you going to come in me, or do you want to come in my mouth?”

The thought of Stiles swallowing his come pushed him over the edge, he plunged his mouth back down on to Stiles as he fucked his way through his building orgasm until he was moaning into Stiles’ mouth, and coming hard, his dick buried in Stiles’ ass. Stiles’ hips bucked, encouraging Derek through the shudders of his orgasm. 

When Derek’s toes uncurled and his dick stopped twitching he fell ungracefully into a sweaty heap on top of Stiles, who instead of being rightfully grossed out wrapped his arms around Derek, “How awesome is sex?”

It took Derek awhile to assemble the brain cells before he responded with, “Pretty fucking awesome,” kissing Stiles again before pulling out and taking his heavy weight off of Stiles. 

“I needa pee,” Stiles tried standing but wobbled and sat back down on the bed, “Dude. You broke me. My legs don’t work.”

Derek laughed as he knotted and threw the condom into the wastebasket next to the bed, then pulled Stiles back to lie next to him, “Walking is overrated,” he said into Stiles’ back as he pulled him close.

 

***

 

Derek must have fallen asleep because he woke suddenly at the sound of knocking on the door, his disorientation lessened slightly from the unexplainably familiar feel of being held by Stiles. Stiles kissed the back of Derek’s neck before jumping out of bed to answer the door.

Stiles was handing money over to a youngish guy with tattoos holding a big plastic bag who looked between Derek and a half-naked Stiles with a smirk before handing over the bag. As Stiles shut the door behind him Derek was hit with the strong smell of... “You ordered Thai food?”

Stiles smiled coyly, “Your stomach was rumbling in your sleep. Don’t worry, I ordered from this place Toi that said they only make really healthy thai.”

Derek sat up as Stiles handed him a box, “I don’t have an eating disorder you know.”

Stiles ruffled Derek’s hair before sitting next to him, “Nobody thinks you do. You’ve just always had a superhero diet,” he opened one of the boxes and shoved a forkful of pad thai into his mouth, “I wrote about it in my essay.”

“I think I’m going to need to read this essay one day.”

“Maybe if I die in a tragic accident I will bequeath it to you.”

“How did you know about my eating habits?”

With another mouthful of food Stiles answered, “Interviewed your mom.”

 

*** 

 

 _“What color are your wife’s eyes?”_ The gameshow host on the TV asked. They were watching 1970s reruns of the Newlywed Game on the tiny TV that sat at the foot of the bed. Stiles was curled right into Derek, his body somehow slotting in perfectly to Derek's.

Stiles put his hands over his eyes, “Quick, what color are mine eyes?”

“Thine eyes are brown knucklehead,” Derek laughed, tilting Stiles’ head up to his to kiss his lips. Stiles smiled into the kiss before snuggling back down into Derek’s arms.

“ _What, other than an apple, does your wife always have at least one of a day to keep the doctor away?”_ The host asked on TV.

“You take ginseng capsules every day,” Derek said as he felt Stiles’ lips move against his chest, Stiles laughed, leaning back to look at Derek surprised, “I notice you too you know. I never asked why of course, because that would be acknowledging the fact that I pay attention to your supplement regime.”

“Stop being so cute.” Stiles bit Derek’s chest softly before kissing the spot and resting his head back down, “I don’t know if they work but I feel like if I take them every day I have an easier time focusing. And I don’t get crazy legs.”

“Crazy legs?”

“Yeah I used to get intense Restless Leg Syndrome at night. I’d just kick around like crazy and have to jump out of bed at 2am and run on the spot until my legs got tired. But I haven’t had them since I’ve been taking it.”

“I’m glad you don’t get crazy legs, I’d hate to have to kick you out of my bed.”

“You wouldn’t kick me out of bed.”

Derek smiled into Stiles’ hair, “No, I wouldn’t.”

 _“During mating season, the Bora-Bora Dickie bird parades around flapping its dorsal fliver. Keeping this in mind, what, specifically, will your husband say is his strangest or most unusual mating ritual?_ ” The host asked.

Stiles laughed, “Does you luring me to your bedroom to watch you jerk off count as a mating ritual?”

“Hey! I did not lure you.”

“Sure buddy,” Stiles said as he snuggled in even closer to Derek, “you just left your very lockable bedroom door unlocked, played really loud music when you knew I was the only one home and that I was trying to study in the next room.”

“Maybe my unconscious mind was trying to summon you.”

“Because you were jerking off to my solo weren’t you?” Stiles giggled.

Derek tickled Stiles’ ribs making him giggle more, “Oh, you know that I did.”

“I’m really glad you agreed to come to Disneyland today,” Stiles was suddenly serious.

Derek had never meant any two words more when he said, “Me too.”

 

***

 

Half way through a mouthful of pancakes the next morning at Swingers, the diner next to the motel, Stiles suddenly spat out, “What are we going to tell the others?”

Derek smirked as he picked a large bit of pancake that had flown from Stiles’ mouth off of his arm, “What do you want to tell them?”

Stiles’ eyes widened and his face looked indignant, “Not fair! I asked you first.”

Derek shrugged as he bit into his toast, “I want to tell them that you’re my boyfriend.”

Stiles grinned, then bit his lip and slid his ankle alongside of Derek’s underneath the table, “Boyfriend,” then he laughed before putting on a deep serious voice, “this is my boyfriend Derek Hale.” Then with a casual tone, “Hey… nice to meet you, have you met my boyfriend, Derek?”

Derek made a show of rolling his eyes, but he hooked his leg around Stiles’ under the table, keeping his leg in place. “Isaac is going to give me so much shit over this.”

Stiles laughed, “Well, you kinda deserve it. Scott is totally blue balling because of your don’t-fuck-my-brother mandate.”

Derek gagged, “Ugh, please don’t ever use the work fuck or balls in the same sentence as Scott.” Stiles was still laughing as he shoved the last of his pancake into his mouth ungracefully. “Oh man, there is going to be a gross amount of sex in our house from now on, huh?”

Stiles slid a little into his booth and rubbed his non-trapped foot along the inseam of Derek’s jeans, “So much, but I don’t think you’re going to be worrying about what Scott and Isaac are doing when you have me in the next room whenever you want me.”

Derek raised his eyebrows, “Next room?”

“Too far away?” Stiles teased.

Derek grabbed Stiles other leg with both hands under the table, rubbing circles into the patch of skin just below his ankle, “You can keep your room with Scott, but I want you to sleep next to me. Every night.” Stiles frowned in response, causing Derek to drop his leg like it was on fire, Derek’s heart raced and he felt hot all of a sudden.

Stiles was on Derek’s side of the booth before he’d even realized Stiles’d stood up, “No. Derek. I just… Really? I mean. Of course I want to sleep in your bed. I just thought I was going to have to like trick you into letting me.”

Derek’s pulse came back to a more regular speed almost instantly. He pulled Stiles in for a kiss, and they kept kissing until the giant breasted waitress coughed above them, “Sorry boys, as much as I’d love to see the whole floor show we’ve got a policy.”

Stiles blushed red, but Derek just grinned at her and threw his arm around Stiles as they stood to leave. 

 

***

 

Derek managed to contain himself the whole sixty paces to Stiles’ jeep that was parked on the side street next to the Beverly Laurel, before he slammed Stiles into the passenger door and kissed him until his dick was leaking and his mouth hurt. “I feel like we’re about three seconds from getting arrested,” Stiles breathed into Derek’s mouth. It was still early in the day, too early for crowds of people to see and take offense to the dry humping happening in full daylight, but Stiles had a point. 

“Do you have classes today?” Derek asked as he nipped along Stiles neck.

“Not till five,” Stiles yelped.

Derek grinned, took a step back from Stiles running his palm right down his body and stopping between his legs. “Wanna go home and fuck some more?”

Stiles just nodded and made a noise that sounded sort of like unf before he was pulling the keys out of his pocket, then dropping them on the ground in his rush to open the door. When Derek laughed at him he just gave him an unimpressed look, “Don’t even try and act like I’m the first person to turn into a bumbling mess from the prospect of fucking you.”

Derek smiled to himself, kissing Stiles, “I don’t know, but you’re the only one who turns me into a mess.”

Stiles whined as he pulled away and picked his keys up from the ground, “Great, now I’m hornier than a ten-peckered owl and I’m sighing like princess fucking Aurora over how charming you are. You are the worst.”

 

***

 

They’d arrived home not to the empty house they’d expected for a midday on a Thursday but to a very annoyed looking Isaac and Scott.

“What the fuck dude?” Scott shouted at Stiles as they walked into the house. Isaac put his hand on Scott’s shoulder, which seemed to relax him, but only slightly.

Derek bristled, and stood behind Stiles so close that his entire front was flush to Stiles’ back. “Sorry?” Stiles let out slowly as Scott stormed across the room.

“Dude, I thought you died in a car accident or something. I’ve sent you so many texts. I— ” Derek relaxed when he realized Scott wasn’t about to punch Stiles, but was on the verge of tears and was moving in for a hug, “I was so worried, don’t do that to me.”

Derek took a slight step backwards as Stiles wrapped his arms around Scott, “I’m sorry, I didn’t even think… My phone died and I didn’t have the charger.”

Derek looked away from the intimate moment between his brother and Stiles. Isaac was still standing on the other side of the room, but he didn’t look angry anymore either, instead he had an eyebrow raised at Derek, his face holding an expression of curious amusement. Derek tried to stare him back down, but there was no point, Isaac knew Derek better than anyone in the world. Derek didn’t even need to tell Isaac where he’d been because Isaac could clearly read everything from one look at him.

Scott let go of Stiles, and smirked at Derek. Okay, so apparently Scott was far more on to it than he often led people to believe. “So, this is now finally an official thing?”

“Finally?” Stiles answered at the same time Derek said, “Yes.” 

Scott flicked Stiles in the head for apparently being a dumbass before throwing his arm around Derek’s shoulder, “Good work bro.” Then Scott looked to Stiles, “You’re together now, you can stop pretending this hasn’t been years in the making. Stiles, dude, you still have Derek’s yearbook under your bed at your dad’s.”

Isaac walked over and put his arms around Scott’s waist, looking over his shoulder at Derek. “I’m happy for you guys.”

It was like Stiles’ brain had finally caught up when he stuttered, “I didn’t. That wasn’t even what you think. I just— ” 

Stiles was blushing a furious red, Derek took Stiles’ hand, gripping it firmly before placing a kiss on his temple, “Hope it was my senior year yearbook, I had weird hair sophomore year. I'd hate to think you were swooning over a bad photo.” Derek could feel Stiles’ body relax instantly against his before he whispered into his ear, “Come on. We’ve got four hours.”

Stiles’ eyes widened, “Right,” he coughed, “so you guys can grill us later right? Cos we have to umm go to in there now…” 

Stiles’ didn’t even get to finish his vague excuse because Derek was shrugging apologetically at Isaac and Scott and dragging Stiles by his hand to his bedroom, locking the door behind them. 

 

 

 

 


	2. I Have No Choice But to Try to Keep that Voice Close to My Ear

They’d made solid use of the four hours Stiles’d had before he went to class. Derek concluded somewhere around hour three that he probably wasn’t ever going to be able to look at his roommates in the eye again as the more comfortable Stiles seemed to get with sex, the louder he also became. Derek couldn’t find it in himself to care though, how could he? When he was the one lucky enough to be the reason behind Stiles banging on the dividing wall, and shouting profanities. 

Just before their four hours were up Derek ushered a pouting Stiles out of the house. It would have been too easy to agree when Stiles suggested he could skip class this one time, but Derek wanted to be able to sit next to Stiles at Thanksgiving dinner this year in front of both their families and be reconized as good thing in Stiles’ life. This meant watching him walk out the door to go to class while he worked on his portfolio. He was supposed to be doing pieces based on technology and had chosen to take his inspiration from all the adventure games he had played when he was younger. But when King Graham from Kings Quest was beginning to look suspiciously like King Stiles he’d decided to go running hoping it would work to jolt his one-track mind back to his school work, instead of 24/7 Stiles.

It almost worked. While he ran around the neighborhood he thought of things that weren't Stiles. But as soon as he walked back in the house he wondered if Stiles was home, and gave up on the unrealistic goal of not being one-track-minded over Stiles. He decided that the only solution when it came to doing his work was that instead of drawing the humans he’d stick with characters like Cedric the Owl and the Ghost Pirate LeChuck. It was the only way he could think of not to be a total psycho and turn every face into Stiles. 

He’d just sat back down at his desk to draw when he heard Stiles arrive home. He was proud of himself for not running straight out into the hallway to greet Stiles like a puppy the moment he walked in. He tried to finish some shading expecting Stiles to walk in his room any moment but instead he heard Stiles open the door to his and Scott’s room.

“Hey— ” Scott started.

Stiles raised his voice to a level Derek had never heard, “You know. The past few days have been the best of my entire life, but instead of fucking blissing out about having a boyfriend, I can’t stop thinking about how my best friend betrayed me— ”

“Betrayed you?” Scott sounded truly bewildered.

“You came out to your family two. Fucking. Years. Ago. What the fuck? What am I to you? Honestly. Because I know it took me a little longer to figure out, but I’ve never kept a thing from you— ” 

“Stiles…” Scott sighed, “It wasn’t like that. I’m sorry. Jesus. You’re my best friend.”

“Do you even understand how it makes me feel, knowing that you knew you were gay for that long and kept it from me? That you thought so little of me,” Stiles voice strained, like he was close to tears.

“You know what? Fuck you dude,” Scott’s voice was raised, close to shouting, “this wasn’t about you Stiles, not everything is. It’s not exactly the easiest thing in the world coming out to someone who was constantly going out of his way to prove to everyone he was straight.”

“You think I was with Erica to prove something to someone?”

“No, I think you were with her to prove something to yourself,” Scott spat out.

“Screw you. Not only am I not good enough to be trusted to come out to but I’m also a manipulative bastard who uses girls?”

“You said it not me.”

“You fucking serious right now Scott?” Stiles’ voice was so loud that Derek was sure the neighbors could probably hear him now.

There was silence before Derek heard the bedroom door slam and when he looked up, a red-faced Stiles was standing in his doorway. Derek really really wanted to kiss Stiles, lock him up in his room and keep him there all night but he couldn't. He stood and walked over to Stiles, wrapping his arms around him, letting Stiles cry for a minute before he whispered, “Go sort this out okay, I’ll be here.”

Stiles ran his hand along the seam of Derek’s pants, “I don’t want to.”

Derek pulled away, shaking his head, “No Derek till you work out Scott and Stiles.”

“He’s a jerk,” he said like an eight year old, with a pout and frown to match.

Derek put his hands on Stiles’ shoulders, turning him around to face the door, “He's your best friend. Sort it out, or I’ll make you sleep in there with him until you do.”

“I can sleep on the couch.”

Derek sighed dramatically, “Thought you wanted to fuck?”

“My ass is sore.”

Derek leaned in, hands still on Stiles’ shoulders and whispered, “I was thinking maybe you’d like to fuck me tonight… but if—“

He didn’t finish the sentence because Stiles had turned around and pinned him to the doorframe, his mouth locking on Derek’s, “I hate you,” Stiles whispered into his lips with a smile as he pulled away, then walked out of his bedroom. 

He saw Stiles open his and Scott’s bedroom door before Derek sat back down at his desk and tried not to listen in on their conversation.

Derek didn’t hear what Scott mumbled when Stiles walked into the room, it was too quiet to hear without Derek standing by the door to purposefully listen in.

“What was it then?” Stiles wasn’t shouting this time, but his voice was still loud and filled with anger. 

“Fucking…” Scott groaned, before saying in a mumbled rush, “I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want you to freak out. I mean Erica kinda figured it out and…”

“Scott, that’s bullshit. You don’t just not tell me for two years because I was dating a girl — ” 

“No,” Scott raised his voice this time, frustration apparent in his tone. “She figured out. Dude. Please just don’t freak out or take this the wrong way. But I kinda had a crush on you for years. I mean, I don’t anymore, and haven’t for a long time… but I did. I guess I worried that if you knew I was gay you’d figure out that I liked you and you’d stop being friends with me. I know it’s stupid. I know you’re not like that. But. Fuck. It’s kind of a scary place to be in.”

Stiles sounded like he was laughing, “You. Had a crush. On me?”

“Had. It was never like... It wasn’t like you and Derek. To be honest, looking back it probably wasn’t a crush more like me being sixteen and getting our friendship and my hormones confused. Cos you, and me? Just no.”

“It’s not weird. Hell, I’m sure if I’d been a little more self-aware and a little less in denial I would have— ” 

“Bro, if you’d have come out two years ago you would have just started screwing Derek two years sooner. You and me, were never meant to be, but you and Derek… I guess it was a source of jealousy between he and I, even when we were young. I used to hate when you’d come over to play with me and then just want to do whatever he was doing, even if it was totally stupid and boring.”

Stiles laughed, “Oh god like when I sat there helping him glue his science fair project together for like four hours while you and Laura made the best tree house club ever and wouldn’t let me join your club once Derek said we were done with his project.”

“That was the Boring People Who Are Boring Suck club.”

“Yes! And you said that I was boring because I’d been doing school work with Derek so I had to go home. I remember crying to my mom about how I really wanted to join your club.”

Scott laughed, “We only existed for one day, you didn’t miss out on much.”

“I’ll never really know if you’re just lying to spare my feelings though will I?”

“I guess I should have known you wouldn’t freak out about the not-but-kinda-but-not-crush. I mean, I thought you were gay before I even figured out that I was. I’m really sorry. If I wake up straight ever I promise you will be first person I tell.”

“Tell Isaac first. But then, tell me. So when did you figure it out?”

“I don’t really remember. Thirteen? Well, I didn’t figure it out till I was fifteen because that’s when Derek came out to our family.”

“You thought I was gay before you were thirteen?”

Scott laughed, “You are gay. It’s not an insult.”

“Yeah you’re right. I mean, realizing I was gay was about one of the best things that has ever happened to me. I’ve spent years feeling just off, and wrong. And now everything is like right, right, right. Still don't know why you were six years ahead of me on knowing this though.”

“You used to make Laura’s ken dolls kiss each other and call one Stiles and the other Derek. I swear, everyone was genuinely surprised when you got a girlfriend.”

“I guess at least this makes coming out easier?” Stiles laughed nervously. “But if you were always so sure I was gay, why would you think I would freak about your practically non-existent crush and not want to be friends with you?”

“Because I knew that even though we are best friends, you were never going to look at me in the same way you looked at Derek.”

“I…”

“You love him don’t you?” Scott said in a hushed tone, still loud enough for Derek to make out though. He didn’t hear Stiles’ answer because he must have finally realized that there was the potential for the others to hear his conversation with Scott and closed their bedroom door.

 

***

 

Derek had given up on his shading for the night and was sitting on his bed, laptop on his stomach, scrolling through tumblr. He didn’t really know how long he’d been on it, but it must have been awhile because his eyes were starting to feel dry.

“Hey you,” Stiles said quietly as he walked into the room and curled himself around Derek. Derek pushed his laptop to the side, wrapping his arms around Stiles and kissing his forehead.

“Everything okay now?” 

“You heard what Scott said?” He asked, and Derek nodded, “We’re okay. I guess there were just things that needed to be said is all.”

“I had a small crushes, on Boyd and Isaac when I first met them, I think anyone I’ve ever become really close friends with it always starts with a small crush. Even Lydia.”

Stiles laughed into Derek’s chest, “Lydia. Yeah actually I can see that. But then I’m not as gay as you.”

Derek pinched Stiles’ side, “I don’t know baby, you seemed pretty gay to me when you were sucking my dick this afternoon.”

“Ugh, you called me baby, that’s so fucking hot slash adorable,” Stiles groaned before kissing Derek. They made out until Derek was sure Stiles’ had pash rash on his chin from Derek’s five day stubble, he pulled back, running his thumb over Stiles’ reddened face, before kissing him softly on the edge of his mouth. 

“So…” Derek grinned down at Stiles.

Stiles slammed his head back on the pillow, whining, “I really really want to fuck you.”

Derek laughed, “Then why do you sound like I just asked you to clean my car?”

Stiles turned his head from the pillow, burying it under Derek’s arm, “Because it terrifies me.”

Derek put his finger under Stiles’ chin tilting it up, “Don’t fear me baby, it’s just Justin.”

“Oh my god,” Stiles squealed, throwing himself on top of Derek, pinning him down with both arms, “who are you? Derek Hale is quoting Justin Timberlake to me because he wants me to bone him. I don’t know what alternate universe I am living in, but I hope I don’t ever have to go back to non-bizarro world where I am a huge dork and you hate me.”

“You’re still a huge dork in this reality too.”

Stiles scowled dramatically before biting Derek’s neck without force, before moving his lips down Derek’s neck, “A huge dork who is going to fuck you.”

Derek smirked, “Yeah?”

Stiles ran his hand down Derek’s side, before sliding it in between them and cupping his dick, he leaned down and kissed Derek while he stroked him through his pants, “Yeah,” he whispered, but when Derek let out a small gasp, Stiles giggled, “After I’ve spent eight hours reading about how to do it.”

Stiles tried to roll of Derek but Derek pulled him back down, kissing him, “You don’t need to go on yahoo answers to learn how to fuck.”

“Yeah I do.”

“No, you really don’t—” 

Stiles leaned in kissing Derek again before pulling away, “Let me take you out one night, I’ll wine and dine you, well you’ll have to wine yourself because I can’t buy wine, but I’ll dine you and then after hours of internal pep talks I— ” 

Derek laughed, “Okay I relent.” He wrapped his arms firmly around Stiles, “I understand… I couldn’t even get the condom on my first time, I had to keep going turning on the lights to get it right, but then I’d lose my boner because I was so nervous.”

Stiles started to giggle, “No fucking way— ” 

Derek wrestled Stiles underneath him, pinning him to the bed, “No teasing. It was my first time, I was literally hours out of the closet. He didn’t really know what to do either, it was very awkward.”

Stiles hand was snaking toward Derek’s belt, “I don’t think the words Derek Hale, and awkward fit together in a conversation about sex. Unless it’s me talking about all the awkward boners I’ve had around you over the past seven years.”

“Well, it was. It wouldn’t be like that with us though. Just so you know. Me and Boyd were just— ” 

Stiles’ hand paused half-way through unzipping Derek’s fly, “Boyd? As in our roommate Boyd? He was your first time?”

Derek laughed, “We were suite-mates freshman year, everyone in our suite had gone off to a frat party but neither of us were interested in going. We stole my roommates beer, got drunk, came out to each other then after realizing we were both virgins we decided we should have sex. It was about the least sexy and unromantic first time ever. I think we avoided each other for months afterwards.”

Stiles finished unzipping Derek then slid from his chest to lie next to him, pulling Derek's dick from his pants, “Even less romantic than losing it on a porn set.”

Derek kissed Stiles, “Shut up, that was the most romantic porn ever made, you’re lucky I stepped in.” 

Stiles was lazily stroking his hand along Derek’s cock, “Best thing that ever happened to me. I’m sorry I dragged you back into porn though.”

“Hey,” Derek tilted Stiles head up, kissing him again, “I didn’t do anything I didn’t really really want to do.”

“Oh yeah?” Stiles asked as he slid down the bed, his head moving between Derek’s legs, “You wanted to fuck me?”

Stiles sank his mouth down around Derek’s cock, “You know I did.” 

Stiles licked a stripe down the underside of Derek’s dick, before sliding the foreskin up and down over the head of his dick while he spoke, “I do now. But you’re going to tell me what you thought about doing to me while I suck your cock. And then when you can’t stand it anymore you’re going to fuck me, and you’re going to come in me.”

Derek gripped on to Stiles’ hair as he bucked up into his mouth, as the pressure returned, “You don’t mean without a— ”

Stiles pulled off with a pop, “We both got clean results back two days ago, I mean if you don’t want to…”

“Oh no, I want to,” Derek said as Stiles continued to tease the head of his cock with his fingertips, “you don’t think it’s too soon?”

Stiles pulled Derek’s jeans all the way off, kissing the patch of skin above Derek’s hipbone, “How can anything we do be too soon? Haven’t we been working towards this for fifteen years?” He swallowed Derek’s cock down again, bobbing up and down on it for another minute before pulling off, looking at Derek and whispering, “I don’t want anyone else, like, ever.”

Stiles wrapped his lips back around Derek’s cock, twisting his hand up towards his mouth as he sucked as much of the length as he could fit into his mouth, “I don’t want anyone else either,” Derek said as he grabbed a fistful of Stiles’ hair and tried not to pull to hard on it. Stiles made an appreciative moan in the back of his throat, “I wanted to plaster you against the kitchen counter and fuck you right into it when I saw you in our kitchen for the first time after you moved in. Standing there biting your lip asking me how often I worked out, so ridiculous.”

Derek couldn’t hold back the groan that escaped as Stiles increased the pressure on his cock. Stiles was getting way too good at this, perhaps it was all the exercise his mouth got from his constant talking because even Derek couldn’t maintain this level of suction for as long as Stiles was doing it. Derek would have given his mouth a break by now, but Stiles was still sucking his cock with what seemed to be pure enthusiasm. 

When Stiles moved his finger down between Derek’s ass and circled his asshole, Derek cried out, “I’m close.”

Stiles pulled off slowly, circling his tongue around the head of Derek’s cock before taking his mouth off completely. He pushed Derek’s leg higher before moving his head back between Derek’s legs, and _oh..._ If Derek didn’t know any better he’d think Stiles’ blushing virgin story was a fabrication to sell porn, because Stiles knew exactly what he was doing with his tongue on Derek's ass. There was nothing clumsy about the way Stiles licked down Derek’s balls to the rim, his tongue swirling around his entrance, stopping to tease every now by sliding in and out of his hole. 

Derek’s cock was so hard it was standing almost upright, “Fuck Stiles,” he tried to whisper but ended up shouting. Stiles was making breathy noises between his legs and Derek realized the reason Stiles was so fucking good at this was because he was really into it. Stiles was getting off so hard from his tongue buried in Derek’s ass. 

Stiles moved away for a moment and Derek heard the familiar squirting sound of lube being squeezed from the bottle. He thought maybe Stiles had changed his mind about fucking Derek but instead of sticking his lubed finger inside Derek he moved back up to the headboard, and with his knees up slid his finger inside himself.

Derek’s mouth was on his before Stiles’ finger had even reached the second knuckle. “You make me fucking crazy,” he said, moving his lips down Stiles’ chest. Derek pulled Stiles’ legs down flat on the bed and sank his mouth around Stiles’ cock.

“Fuck. Porn mouth. Not fair,” Stiles groaned out.

Derek sucked on Stiles’ cock like it was a straw with a hole in it, before pulling off and giving Stiles an unimpressed look, “I do not have porn mouth.”

“You’re an actual gay porn star.” Stiles’ sarcastic eye roll turned into something that looked like an oh-my-god eye roll when Derek added a spit coated finger alongside Stiles’ own into Stiles’ ass, sliding it in and out in time with Stiles’ finger. 

Derek smirked before tonguing the slit of Stiles’ cock, “So are you baby boy.”

“Fuck, that’s like the dirtiest thing I’ve ever heard. Derek. Stop teasing.”

Derek crooked his finger inside of Stiles, making him moan before adding another finger so there were two of his alongside of Stiles’ long finger shoved inside Stiles’ ass. “You want my— ” 

“Cock. Fuck. I want your cock now,” Stiles shouted, loud enough for the rest of the house to hear but he looked like a cat in heat and didn’t seem to give a fuck how loud he was being anymore. Stiles’ pulled his finger out of his ass and grabbed Derek’s cock, sliding his hand up and down the length, “Please will you fuck me Derek?”

As much as Derek wanted to tease Stiles, he was still only human, and when the hottest guy he’d ever known was begging to be fucked, well it took about three seconds before his cock was lubed up and pushing in at the entrance of Stiles’ ass. “You sure you wanna do it like this?”

“I want to feel you,” was all Stiles said in response as he pushed his ass down towards Derek’s cock.

Derek had literally never done this before without a condom, bottom or top. But Stiles was right, they’d both been cleared by doctors only days before, and despite knowing it was way too soon, Derek knew he didn't want to be with anyone else, as Stiles said, like, ever.

He tried to slide his cock into Stiles slowly, but Stiles gripped Derek’s ass pulling him roughly towards Stiles. Derek grabbed Stiles’ hips and pulled him to the edge of the bed where Derek straddled the bed with one knee, angling his cock as deep as it would go inside of Stiles. “Holy fuck,” Stiles shouted, as Derek began his steady assault of Stiles’ prostate. He quickly stopped making words, instead just loud grunts as Derek slammed into him over and over, his thrusts hard but slow.

Derek was used to it taking forever to come, but he was already so close. It was a sensory overload, and Derek wasn’t really sure but he had a feeling he was grunting and groaning like bad porn right now. He pulled Stiles’ legs up further, holding the underside of each knee and buried his cock even deeper in Stiles’ ass. “So beautiful,” he whispered as his careful thrusts became fast, sloppy and uncoordinated. Stiles was grunting underneath him, tugging on his cock, but it was Stiles’ big brown eyes meeting his, holding his gaze that pushed him over the edge, “Stiles’ I’m gonna— ”

“I wanna feel you in me,” Stiles stuttered out before he shouted, twitched and bit his lip as he started to come all over his chest. Derek came with a yell as well, dropping his body weight on to Stiles, kissing him as Derek rode out his orgasm inside of Stiles.

Derek lay in Stiles’ arms kissing him lazily until his mental functions finally returned. He pushed himself to his feet, pulling his dick out of Stiles, and the stream of come leaking out of Stiles’ ass was, well, the hottest thing Derek had probably ever seen. Derek felt like a caveman but seeing his come in Stiles felt like an official declaration, like he had marked Stiles and he was his now. 

He must have been a little transfixed at the sight because Stiles laughed and when he looked up at him Stiles had a strange expression, “I’m yours you know.” 

Derek bit back the smile and tried to act cool, “Good. Me too, with the, yours. I am. I mean.” 

Stiles laughed before standing, pulling Derek in for a kiss, “I can’t believe you cloaked shy puppy Derek from me my entire life, it is so fucking adorable.”

Derek tilted his head to the side, “Cloaked?” then frowned, “and I’m not a puppy.”

Stiles smiled, running his hand down Derek’s shoulder along his arm, “Cloaked like invisibility cloaking,” he threaded his fingers in with Derek’s, “and puppies are the cutest, you are a puppy. Like a really fucking sexy puppy. But you’re still a puppy.”

 

***

 

Derek was usually up hours before everyone else in the morning to go running, but the next day he walked in the front door from his run everyone in the entire house were sitting at the rarely used dining table.

“In here,” Lydia commanded as he turned to walk toward to bathroom to take a shower. Derek groaned, but who was he to defy Lydia? She was the unofficial boss of the house and of all of them, after all.

“Why are you guys up so early?” He asked, glancing over at the wall clock that read seven. Stiles still looking sleepy shrugged his shoulders as he tried to eat his bagel without losing half of it on his shirt.

“Sit,” Lydia said before continuing, “so before this house turns into the Real World Santa Barbara I think we need a few ground rules. We’ve never really needed them before because Boyd and I have been the only ones dating for years, and well— we’re all class.”

“Hey!” Isaac argued when Boyd fist bumped Lydia.

Lydia just shook her head, “Nuh uh Isaac. First it was you and Scott almost making a hole in the wall fucking on Wednesday night, then last night these two bunnies screaming the house down. I love you guys, but I really don’t want to hear a live play-by-play of your sex lives.”

Derek looked over at Scott and Isaac surprised, but they were both blushing furiously. When Derek caught Stiles’ eye he wasn’t blushing though, instead he looked amused, proud even. Derek looked back to Lydia who was clearly waiting for a response from someone, before he said, “Okay, we’ll try to keep it down a little.”

“A little?” Boyd asked.

Stiles hooked his leg around Derek’s ankle from across the table, before smirking at Boyd adding, “We’ll do our best.”

Derek grinned up at Stiles and kind of zoned out of the conversation happening around him, he was completely focused on Stiles’ brown eyes and his tongue snaking out as it licked his lips and his… “Derek?” Lydia said.

“Huh?” 

“I said, I think now is the time for you to tell Scott that thing you’ve been promising us you were going to tell him…”

Scott looked at Derek with an utterly confused expression, “What is she talking about?”

Derek looked to Stiles who nodded in agreement with Lydia, Isaac and Boyd had similar get-on-with-it expressions. Derek sighed, burying his head in his hands for a moment before looking up at Scott, “I’m in, or I was, well I guess I was in again. I do porn.”

Scott looked cautiously between the other before laughing loudly, “Oh my god. Dude. Everyone knows?”

Derek’s brow furrowed at the unexpected reaction, “Yeah?”

Scott’s eyes widened and he pointed at Stiles, “Fuck. Is that why you go so cagey when I asked you about who your scene was with the other day? Did you guys do porn together?”

Derek nodded once in confirmation. Stiles grinned, “It was awesome.”

“So, you’re not freaked out?” Derek asked cautiously.

Scott’s eyes bugged further before he laughed again, “I was definitely freaked out when I saw you on the gay porn tag on tumblr like two years ago. I thought I was keeping your secret though. I never even told Stiles.”

“You didn’t think to ask him?” Lydia asked, as Derek’s mouth dropped open, speechless.

Scott shrugged, “It’s pretty awkward accidentally finding your brother’s porn. Kinda could happily never talk about it ever.”

“That.” Derek nodded in agreement, pointing at Scott. 

“But come on, a sixteen year old gay boy with an internet connection. I’ve pretty much seen every Sean Cody and Argent movie ever made. Except for all with Tyler Hoechlin. I had to add you to my block list on tumblr.”

Stiles punched Scott in the shoulder lightly, “I can’t believe you didn’t tell me!”

“What so you could jerk off over my brother?” Scott raised his eyebrows. “I wasn’t exactly looking for reasons to make you like Derek even more at that point.”

“Touche,” Stiles said as he pointed at Scott.

Lydia squinted her eyes and looked between Scott and Stiles, then smirked, “Oh my god. You two? Seriously? Is it possible for this house to be any more incestuous?” Isaac opened his mouth but Lydia held her finger up to him, “Don’t answer that, rule number two, no wife swapping to complete the circle of gay life.”

The other three guys groaned, but Derek just scowled at the thought of anyone else but him with Stiles, “Gross Lydia,” Isaac laughed.

Stiles stood, walked over to where Derek was sitting, bending over and wrapping his arms around Derek’s still sweaty shoulders he said cooly, “I don’t like to share.”

“Look who went from zero to sixty,” Boyd said as Derek turned to kiss Stiles in front of the others, not caring if they were weirded out or disturbed by it. It was their house too.

“When is your first class?” Stiles whispered but the others could still hear him.

“Ten,” Derek was already standing and taking Stiles’ hand, “I need to shower.”

Stiles smirked, “I’m real good at showering,” then he turned to the others who were watching on with amusement, “don’t worry guys, we’ll try to be quiet.”

Derek ignored Lydia and Isaac’s giggling, and Scott and Boyd’s cackles as he dragged Stiles down the hallway into the bathroom. Stiles locked the door behind him and looked at Derek cockily, “Is it too soon to break house rule number one?"

 

 

 


	3. I Like it When You Come Around Here

“What I wouldn’t do with him and three hours to spare,” said a girl behind Derek while he stood in line at the university bookstore.

“Him? Eww, he’s like, a gay porn star,” another girl whispered, but loud enough that Derek could hear her perfectly, and know exactly whom they were referring to.

“Nuh uh, he’s in my animation class,” the first girl said, her voice a little quieter this time.

“I swear to god. We watched one of his films for dirty Thursday at Alpha Phi. Everyone knows, how do you not know?” Then she added with a loud whisper, “He has AIDs.”

Derek’s shoulders tightened, his jaw clenching, teeth grinding; he was tempted to walk out of the store without buying his books but he was the next in line.

“Jessica,” the other girl hissed, her voice barely above a whisper, “that’s so offensive. Being gay doesn’t mean you have AIDs. He can probably hear you.”

The other girl stopped whispering and said louder, “If he didn’t want the attention he wouldn’t be fucking guys on camera.”

Derek’s face was burning as the cashier waved him over; as he placed his books on the counter he heard Lydia’s voice, “Jessica, right?”

Derek turned slightly, catching sight of Lydia standing in front of the two girls, to a casual observer Lydia probably looked like she was about to engage in a friendly conversation. Her painted red lips were turned in a slight smile, one hand around her handbag the other twisting the end of her strawberry blonde hair. The blonde girl who must have been Jessica gave Lydia a suspicious look before nodding, “Do I know you?”

Lydia’s smile grew as she shrugged. “No, but I know some of your sorority sisters."

The girl blinked slowly, seeming apprehensive about what Lydia was going to say. She nodded as Lydia continued.

"If I were you, I would worry less about strangers having AIDS and more about why your boyfriend will only fuck you from behind while he’s watching gay porn.”

An audible gasp escaped Jessica as her face began to redden. The other girl looked between Lydia and her friend, clearly trying to hold back her smirk. Lydia leaned over and whispered something in Jessica’s ear. Jessica looked... afraid? Lydia grinned, waved at them both with a jump in her step, walking away with one hand on her hip.

She didn’t call attention to Derek at the counter, but winked at him as she left the store.

 

***

 

Lydia and Boyd were standing outside of the University Center waiting for Derek as he walked out of the bookstore. They both hooked an arm through each of Derek’s, and walked with him across campus, neither saying a word, both waiting for Derek to speak. When they got to the parking lot Derek cricked his neck then sighed, “I’m fine. It’s just been awhile since that’s happened.”

“Fucking basic bitches,” Lydia seethed.

 Boyd laughed at Lydia, “Listen to Kreayshawn.”

“So, was that just the best guess ever or do you really know her sorority sisters?” Derek was still confused by the whole interaction between Lydia and the girl.

“Well, knowing is a technicality. Have I monitored the Alpha Phe bitches emails for keywords after they were involved in badmouthing you last year? Sure. Do I know them personally? Not so much.”

Boyd smiled proudly, “Lydia’s troll-watch script is the baddest.”

“Miss Personality let it slip to some of her sisters about her boyfriends’ proclivity for gay porn and they’ve been talking shit about her for weeks over their email. I get all of them because ‘gay porn’ is my number one keyword.”

“You guys are still doing that?”

“Do you actually think we’d ever stop looking out for you Derek?” Lydia said softly. Derek shrugged.

Boyd rolled his eyes, “Please. Lydia’s script practically runs itself, and there is no reality that exists where it’s a disservice for either of us having to track gay porn tags.”

Lydia nodded her head enthusiastically, “It’s true. Gay porn is all kinds of awesome.”

“We’re keeping an eye on Stiles too,” Boyd added, making Derek’s heart beat faster.

“Oh god. Stiles. They’re not? What have people said about him online?”

Lydia put her hand on Derek’s arm, “Nothing bad. I promise, and if they ever do they get to deal with waking up in the morning to a hacked email. Nobody hates on my babies and gets away with it.”

Boyd nodded proudly, putting his hand out for Lydia to give him five. Derek smiled, wrapping his arm around Lydia’s shoulders, bringing her in close. Boyd tilted his head to the side, studying Derek’s face, “You going to be okay bro?”

"No," Lydia interjected, “it’s not okay for anyone to be that ignorant. I swear, next motherfucker that equates gay or porn with AIDS, is going down so hard.” 

Derek couldn't help but smile as how defensive Lydia was over him, his friends unflinching loyalty was not something he took for granted.

Boyd frowned. “Derek, last time you said you were just being sensitive ended with us finding you…” 

Derek looked up at Boyd, “I’m not going to… That was… It was a mistake. Things were a lot darker.”

Lydia rubbed her cheek on his chest, “You’re never allowed to do that again.”

“Does Stiles know?” Boyd asked.

Derek shook his head, “I almost told him the other day, but then he smiled at me and we ended up naked.”

“Honey, you don’t have to tell him, but if you do I hope you know it won’t change anything. He isn’t going to be any less in love with you,” Lydia smiled.

“Stiles isn’t in love with me, we’ve only been together for three weeks.”

Boyd grinned, “Sure he’s not. Just like you’re not in love with him either, huh?”

Derek didn’t miss the smug look Boyd and Lydia shared when he didn’t deny it.

 

***

 

Derek didn’t know he was going to say it until the words were already out of his mouth. They were driving home after dinner that night when he suddenly pulled the car over on the side of the road, and turned to Stiles, “I lied to you about why I stopped doing porn.”

Stiles studied Derek’s face for a moment, before he nodded, “Okay.”

“Around the end of sophomore year some people on campus figured out who I was. They started a website that was pure vitriolic hate. They said I had AIDs, and that I shouldn’t be allowed on the water polo team because it was unsafe. Every day there was something new. The last water polo match I went to, that group Prayers Against Queers were protesting on the stands, they had signs and they were screaming at me. I didn’t even make it into the water, I just ran.”

Stiles slid his hand into Derek’s and squeezed it, “I can’t believe people like that exist.”

“It made the second page of the Daily Nexus, they didn’t name me but everyone knew who they were talking about. It was an editor’s piece on tolerance. I suppose the editor thought she was helping, but it just amplified the whispers and the sneers around campus.”

“Wow. So that’s why you quit?”

Derek took a deep breath, “No,” he exhaled, “I’d been suffering from depression for years, but it’d only ever crippled me, I’d never actually tried to— ”

“Oh god.” Stiles whispered, squeezing Derek’s hand. Stiles’ eyes were brimming with tears that Derek could see would spill down his face once he blinked.

“I just wanted it to stop. People always say, ‘if only she’d come to me for help or I wish he’d known how much he was loved’ except I did have people, and I knew exactly how much they cared about me. But it didn’t matter. I didn’t want to be me anymore.”

The tears had started rolling down Stiles’ face, and Derek could see that he was trying to hold back from sobbing. He leaned over, wiping the tears from Stiles’ face.

“Isaac found me. He was looking for condoms. I was still awake but I don’t remember any of it. He and Boyd carried me to his car. I woke to Peter and my best friends all looking worse than I’d ever seen any of them. Peter looked like he hadn’t slept in days. I guess I’d been out for a few days. They didn’t think I was going to wake up.”

“I’m glad you did.”

“I wasn’t. Everyone looking at me, and crying, feeling sorry for me, it just made me hate myself more. I made Peter promise not to tell my parents, not even Chris knew. I was home about two hours before I thought about trying again; Boyd had only been out of the room for a minute before I had the knife in my hand. I don’t know what I was going to do with it, but they didn’t leave me alone after that. Isaac and Lydia even took turns sleeping in my room. Stiles,” he sighed deeply before nodding his head once in determination, “none of them know. They thought I was better. I pretended to be better so they would give me space. Because I knew if I wanted to be successful next time I would have to plan it out.”

“Oh my god,” Stiles stuttered out.

“In a way things were almost better for the next couple of months, because I had a plan. I was going to go home for summer, see my family one last time.”

Stiles’ voice wavered, “What changed?” 

Derek shrugged, “Seeing Laura. She just knew, even though we bicker like four year olds, she knows me better than anyone. I’d been home about three hours before she had my old therapist Dr. Deaton making a house call. He changed my meds, insisted on daily therapy, got back into the CBT, it took awhile before I was able to recognize how disordered my thinking had been. Before I was glad instead of disappointed that Isaac had found me in time.”

Stiles had stopped holding back, his body was shaking from the force of his sobs, he unbuckled his seatbelt and leaned all the way over to Derek, putting his hand around the back of his head kissing him. “I love you. I love you so much that it fucking hurts sometimes. I don’t care if it’s too soon to say it because you need to know that I don’t want to live in a world that doesn’t have you in it.”

Derek put his hands under Stiles’ armpits and dragged him across the seats so he was sitting in Derek’s lap. Derek kissed Stiles like it was the first time he’d ever done it. He kissed him slowly, softly, his tongue meeting Stiles’ not as a precursor to sex but something else. When Stiles finally pulled his lips away from Derek’s he wrapped his arms around him and snuggled into him, his face nestled in to Derek’s neck. “I love you too you know,” Derek whispered, and felt Stiles shudder against him with the words.

“I know. Still half expecting to wake up any minute though.”

Derek smiled, and his stomach knotted. Derek knew that Stiles should have been freaking out, that he should feel weary about being in a relationship with someone clearly so disturbed, but instead of all that, he thought Derek was too good to be true. Stiles suddenly stiffened in his arms.

“Oh god,” Stiles whispered, “I made you do porn. That’s… How can you stand to be around me? I’m so sorry—”

Derek cut Stiles off with his finger on his lips, “You didn’t make me. Porn isn’t a trigger for me. I just— it’s the unwelcome attention that comes with it that I am not so great at dealing with. I could never regret doing that scene with you. It brought us together, how could I?”

Stiles laughed sadly, “I’m sure there are other ways. You could have taken me out for ice cream? Told me my ass looked real good in my Cheap Mondays.”

“I think I would have continued to ignore you until you brought a guy home, at which point I would have lost it and—“

“Knocked him out, then snuck into my bedroom to replace him for the sex?” Stiles giggled.

Derek grinned, pinching Stiles in the side, “Hey!”

Stiles’ kissed his neck, “I’m not complaining. But in the alternate universe where we never did porn together you better get all Alpha male and claim me as yours before my date gets a shot at this fine ass.”

Derek laughed, tightening his grip on Stiles, “I’m pretty sure there are no alternate universes where we don’t end up together eventually.”

“Oh my god. You’re like so in love with me. Have you written songs about me? I bet you have books full of poems about my beautiful eyes,” he teased.

Derek tilted Stiles’ head up so they were face-to-face, and smirked, “Well they’re just so beautiful.”

Stiles laughed hard at Derek, his head falling back, body shaking the car. He leaned in and kissed Derek just once, “I’m getting a cramp, wanna go home and fuck?”

“Just so you know, the answer to that question is always yes.”

Stiles climbed out of Derek’s lap and back on to the passenger seat, “I feel so sorry for everyone else in the world who doesn’t have Derek Hale as their boyfriend.”

Derek started the car back up, turning to wink at Stiles, “Well, guess they’ll just have to watch the video.”

“Does it bother you?”

“Only when I think about how your dad is going to have me castrated when he finds out,” Derek looked over at Stiles, “Have you seen the marketing they’ve done for the scene?”

“Real life boyfriends?”

“I like that everyone knows you’re mine now. I mean I really like it. But I never wanted… I don’t want you to ever have to go through what I did. People pointing and staring at you at the UCen.”

Stiles reached over and took Derek’s hand, “I don’t care what people think about me Derek. I swear I’d organize a screening at Storke Plaza so everyone at UCSB could see it if public displays of hardcore porn were legal. Shit, I’d probably email it to everyone I went to high school with so they could see who I ended up with.”

Derek laughed, “I’m pretty sure that’s what facebook is for anyway right? It only exists so people can brag about being in a relationship.”

“Facebook relationship updates are for hacks— sending everyone boyfriend porn. That’s next level,” he grinned.

“I wish I could pretend that I thought you were joking.”

Stiles squeezed Derek’s hand, “Don’t worry. You know I wouldn’t.”

Derek’s mouth twisted, “You can send it to Danny. So he knows you’re off limits.”

Stiles laughed, “You want Danny to see me naked?”

“I take back that suggestion. You are not allowed to send it to Danny.”

Stiles sighed, “Does it make me a terrible person that it turns me on knowing that thousands of guys have jerked off looking at you? That they all know what you sound like when you come? But I’m the only one who gets to touch you.”

Derek’s hand gripped Stiles’ harder, his mind suddenly a little cloudy from arousal, “Only you.”

“I want us to watch the scene together,” Stiles said breathily, when Derek dropped his eyes he saw Stiles palming the head of his hard dick through his tight jeans.

“I’ve never watched one of my scenes before.”

“Fuck, how is that possible? I was literally sore from jerking off so much after working my way through your catalogue.”

Derek smiled, “It’s not so hot watching yourself. It’s awkward.”

“Then you watch me and I’ll watch you.”

“Okay,” Derek said, aware his eyes kept drifting from the road and down to where Stiles was unsubtly rubbing himself.

 

***

 

Fifteen minutes later they were sitting in front of Derek’s laptop. Derek raised an eyebrow at Stiles as he shucked off his boxers before they’d even pressed play. Stiles gave him his best bitch-please face, “Oh are we supposed to pretend that I’m not going to jerk off while looking at your ass?”

Derek smirked then followed suit, pulling off his t-shirt and his boxer briefs, both of them now naked on the bed but not touching. Stiles leaned forward and hit play before resting his head on the pillows and taking his dick in his hand. On screen Stiles was answering questions, looking like Bambi, while Derek felt he looked like… something else. He really wasn’t him at all when he was on screen. The fake confidence he felt when he was Tyler Hoechlin was so different than anything he felt when he was just Derek. He tried not look at the way he pounced on top of Stiles, it made him cringe a little to see how painfully obvious he was about how much he’d wanted Stiles at the time. He wasn’t ashamed of his body, he knew physically he looked good, but seeing their first time together just felt too intimate to be sold online. A knot twisted at the bottom of his stomach, Stiles looked perfect, like a fucking wet dream and he hated the thought that thousands of guys were looking at his Stiles naked and wanting.

Derek looked away from the screen to watch Stiles as he stroked his dick lazily, his bottom lip between his teeth and eyes glued to what was happening on screen. Stiles noticed Derek looking and tilted his head towards him, “I wanna see you come from watching your dick fuck my ass on screen. You’re so hot when you jerk off.”

Derek nodded dumbly, wanting to touch Stiles but knowing that it wasn’t part of Stiles’ game. He looked back at the screen then spat into his hand, gripping underneath the head of his cock, his foreskin riding up and over the head with every flick of his wrist. On screen he was lining his dick up against Stiles’ ass, and next to him Stiles’ breath hitched as Derek’s cock pushed inside of Stiles.

“Jesus Christ. That ass,” Stiles’ rumbled. Derek’s eyes darted to Stiles and watched as his hand speed up as he stroked his cock, “when I watched your old movies, I didn’t even look at the other guys, just that perfect ass. The way the muscle clenches when you fuck. I’d close my eyes when I came and imagine coming all over your ass.”

Derek moaned, he tilted his head to watch Stiles’ touch himself, “I want to kiss you,” he pleaded but Stiles bit his lip and shook his head. Derek tightened the grip on his cock, watching Stiles jerk off was nothing but torture and he needed to come. “I would imagine you like this, for years. It always started with me walking in on you jerking off in Scott’s room, or in the bathroom. Sometimes you were in my room. It drove me crazy watching your solo video, seeing you like I’d only ever imagined. Then when Finstock— I wanted to kill him.”

Stiles put his hand to Derek’s mouth, letting him lick a strip up his hand before wrapping it back around his dick. “I thought about you too. You were headlining from the moment I upgraded from dry-humping the couch to jerking off.”

“Fuck,” Derek hissed as he felt his orgasm moving closer, “that’s so disturbingly hot. That long?”

“That long and every day. I always pictured you bending a faceless girl over a desk, pounding into her. I’d think about what your cock looked like, thrusting in and out of her. What your face would look like when you came.”

He wanted to laugh but he was too close.  “A girl?”

Stiles moved his gaze from the screen and on to Derek’s face, their eyes met, “Slow to the party. Did you ever, with a girl?”

Derek shook his head, using every bit of willpower not to lean forward and kiss Stiles. When Stiles responded in a small voice, “Me neither,” he forced his eyes back on to the screen.

On screen Derek’s hips were snapping, fucking Stiles mercilessly into the mattress, they were five minutes from the end but he knew he couldn’t last that long. “You don’t fuck me like that when it’s just us,” Stiles said.

“Do you want me to?” Derek managed to say, even though he was on the edge.

“No,” Stiles looked back at Derek, “I like when we fuck like we’re in love.”

On screen Stiles’ fingers are gripping the edge of the mattress, but in front of him Stiles is looking at him with his big eyes, fluttering back into his head. Derek can only hear the sound of slapping coming from Stiles’ hand on his dick, because Derek’s gaze is completely fixed on Stiles’ eyes. “You wanted to watch me come?” Derek hisses out, his teeth attaching to his bottom lip as he feels the first wave of his orgasm hitting him.

Stiles’ eyes open a little wider, his head falls back further against the headboard, and his body shakes a little, breathy moans escaping as he comes in time with Derek.

 

Stiles shuts the laptop, quickly putting it next to the bed before he leans over Derek and licks the come off his stomach, careful not to miss a bit as he makes his way up to Derek’s lips. Derek flips Stiles on to his back the moments their lips touch, his need for Stiles’ amplified by the torture of being so close and not being allowed to kiss him. “I’m in love with your lips,” Derek breathes in Stiles’ mouth before closing his back around Stiles’ and slipping his tongue inside his mouth.

Derek could kiss Stiles forever if it were possible, he’d never felt more complete than when his lips were touching Stiles’, like they were one person.

Derek didn’t know how long they’d been lost in their slow indulgent kisses when there was a knock on the door, and Scott shouted, “Yo, you decent?”

Derek slapped his hand over Stiles’ mouth as he opened it, knowing he was about to tell Scott to come in. He slipped on his boxer briefs that were still lying at the bottom of the bed, and then with a raised eyebrow threw Stiles’ boxers at him. Stiles poked his tongue out at Derek before pulling on his boxers and calling out in a falsetto voice, “We’re decent.”

Scott sniffed, making a gagging face as he walked in to Derek’s room, “One day I’m gonna come in here and it’s not gonna smell like jizz.”

Derek smirked, but Stiles laughed loudly, “Never gonna happen bro.” Scott went to sit on the corner of the bed that Stiles and Derek were spread out on, but then furrowed his brow and instead sat on the desk chair. “If you’re trying to find a place to sit in this room that we haven’t fucked on yet, you won’t find it.”

Scott threw his head back, “Ewww. You are the worst. Derek can you please stop your boyfriend from traumatizing me?”

Derek laughed, then threw his arm around Stiles’ shoulder, “There’s no stopping my baby.”

Stiles’ grinned at him, like he did anytime Derek called him baby, and kissed the arm that was slung around Stiles’ shoulder. “What’s up?”

“I want to ask Isaac to have Thanksgiving dinner with us,” Scott said as he twisted his hands in front of him.

“That’s awesome!” Stiles beamed.

Scott looked up at Derek nervously, like he was studying him, waiting for his response. Derek shrugged, “He might actually say yes for once if you ask.”

“For once?”

“I’ve been asking him to come home with me every year. You know what his dad’s like, miserable fucking drunk bastard. But, he feels this responsibility, I suppose? If he says no, don’t take it the wrong way, but he’s crazy about you. Maybe the thought of being away from you for a week is gonna be a bigger pull than…”

Scott winced, and it was clear to Derek that he knew all the stories about Isaac’s dad as well, “I hope so. He might think it’s too soon? But I just can’t stand the idea of him going home to see his dad when he can come with us and have Mom’s magical turkey, and the Sheriff’s bean salad!”

“Tell him if he comes you guys can take my old room above the garage,” Derek said uncomfortably.

Scott’s eyes widened, “Your sex cave?”

Stiles’ head snapped up to look at Derek, “Sex cave?”

Derek sighed loudly and banged the back of his head against the wall, “It was never a sex cave. I never had sex in there. My dad gave me that room with a wink when I was a freshman and made first line in the lacrosse team. I think he thought I was going to have a lot of girls in there and you know with the ghost vents in our house, he figured it was more private. Obviously way before I came out.”

“If Scott’s gets the sex cave, what about— ” Stiles started but Derek put his finger over Stiles’ lips stopping him.

“Go ask Isaac,” he turned to Scott. Then nodded his head a few times when Scott didn’t move, “Now would work?”

Scott smiled, then took a deep breath as he walked out of the room, “Wish me luck.”

“You’re so noble giving up loud sex with me for Isaac and Scott’s happiness.” 

“Not that noble,” Derek grinned, “I’m not giving up anything with you, even if we have to drive out to the Beacon Hills Preserve with a blanket to make it happen.”

“You could stay with me,” Stiles said quietly, words coming out too nervous to even sound like a question.

“I would.”

Stiles sighed, finishing the sentence he knew was coming next from Derek. They’d had this conversation before. “But I need to come out to my dad first before having my boyfriend stay.”

“I think it would help.”

“But he already knows, we just haven’t had the conversation,” he whined, but Derek shook his head, “so unfair, can’t we just skip to the part where he already knows and is knitting you scarves?”

Derek laughed softly into Stiles’ hair, “That’s your vision for our future, your dad knitting me a scarf?”

“Among other things,” Stiles says as he grips Derek, pulling him in for a kiss.

 

***

 

“My baby brothers!” Laura squealed, running over to Derek and Scott, pulling them into a bear hug before they’d completely stepped foot inside the door.

“If the boys are here can you send them into the kitchen, there are sweet potatoes that need scrubbing,” Melissa called out from the other room. Laura let go of them, before she finally noticed Isaac and Stiles standing behind them.

“My other baby brother!” She grinned at Stiles, and then gave Isaac a long look of approval, “and this must be Isaac. Oh my god, Scott he is so cute, good work.”

Isaac looked embarrassed, Scott a little proud, but Derek just slung an arm around Isaac’s shoulder and whispered, “Just wait till you meet our mom, she’s probably going to cry and congratulate you on making a man out of her son.”

“Gross,” Scott’s nose scrunched up, and he elbowed Derek, before turning to Stiles, “Derek is turning into you. Thanks.”

Stiles laughed, winking at Derek, “Can I help it if I’ve rubbed off on Derek a little?”

Scott made a gagging sound, Isaac just laughed quietly. Laura looked between Stiles and Derek, her mouth dropping open, “No. Way. No way. You two? Oh my god? Really?”

Derek just shrugged noncommittally before ushering Stiles out of the doorway, leaving the rest of them downstairs as he walked him up the stairs to Scott’s room. “You should go to your Dad’s before he gets here. I don’t think our, tell-him-after-dinner plan was very well thought out.”

Stiles cringed, then nodded his head, “Will you come with me?”

“I… Of course, but are you sure? It’s a pretty intimate thing.”

“I’m in love with you Derek. I want my dad to know that you maybe sorta like me too.”

Derek guided Stiles against Scott’s door, kissing him before whispering into his mouth, “Maybe sorta?”

He leaned in; kissing Stiles’ neck, trying to cover every spot as he moved closer to his collar, “Okay you definitely like me?”

Derek pulled back and shook his head “Try again.”

“You love me,” he breathed out as Derek’s tongue lapped over his pulse point.

“More than that, try again.”

Derek pulled away from Stiles’ neck, moving back into kiss his mouth but hovering less than an inch away. He felt Stiles’ breath on his lips, as Stiles spoke, “You’re in love with me.”

Derek nodded, “Completely.”

Stiles grabbed Derek’s hips, pulling them firmly against his, as they closed the distance between their mouths. Derek could feel Stiles hard against him, and his hand was slipping in between them when there was a knock on the door, and a loud obvious cough.

“Derek,” Laura whispered loudly through the door, “the vents!”

“Shit.”

Stiles’ eyes popped open, and his mouth dropped with the same realization. The old floor heating vents were notorious for carrying voices through the house, but Scott’s room was the worst because it was directly above the kitchen. Derek still remembers the day he heard Scott jerking off in his room while he tried to make a sandwich below, then having to awkwardly explain to Scott afterwards exactly how much the sound carried from his room.

Derek adjusted himself, hoping his erection wasn’t so obvious before he opened the door to a very amused looking Laura. They both followed her into the hallway before she started laughing. Derek raised his eyebrows unimpressed. “No, no. I think it’s great. I’m just thinking about Mom’s face when she politely asked me to inform you both that perhaps instead of having sex where we could all hear, that maybe this was a good time to go talk to the Sheriff. He’s due here in an hour.”

 

***

 

Stiles looked like he was going to throw up as he sat down across the kitchen bench from his dad, who was putting his green bean casserole in the oven. Derek wanted to hold Stiles’ hand, or put his arm around him, but he needed to wait; let Stiles talk first, so he just slid into the seat next to him, and kept his space.

“Out with it,” the Sheriff said as he turned around, his serious voice undermined by the baby pink apron he was wearing.

“Out with it?” Stiles said nervously, “You cut me to the quick! I’m just here for a friendly chat. Haven’t seen you in a couple of months thought— ”

“Son, you have your ‘Oops? I set fire to the kitchen’ face. Whatever it is, you might as well get it over with.” Derek risked exposure to squeeze Stiles’ knee under the counter, and felt his body relax slightly under Derek’s hand.

“I didn’t set fire to anything,” Stiles said before taking a deep breath, “I’m…”

 The Sheriff had stopped what he was doing in the kitchen and was looking at Stiles expectantly. Derek turned to Stiles who didn’t seem to be able to speak, and said softly, “You can do this.”

Stiles squeezed his eyes shut before blurting, “I’m gay.”

Derek watched as the Sheriff’s mouth opened and closed like a fish, Stiles’ eyes were still squeezed shut though. “Stiles,” the Sheriff said softly, waiting for Stiles to finally open his eyes before he continued, “it’s okay. I know, or at least, I suspected. Strongly. I was waiting for you to come to me with this.”

“I know you’re not really that subtle. It’s just, one thing to know that your dad thinks you’re gay and another for him to actually know.”

The Sheriff smiled, “Melissa told me I should wait until you felt comfortable talking about it with me, instead of scaring you with confrontation. We joined the Beacon Hills PFLAG chapter together.”

“You’re a member of PFLAG?”

The Sheriff nodded, “Since ’08”

“How did I not know this?”

“I didn’t hide it, but we’re not supposed to force someone out of the closet until they’re ready.”

“So where does teasing me mercilessly for years about being in love with Derek fit into this?” Stiles asked with a relieved smile.

“Okay, so maybe I thought a few supportive hints might help you realize you could talk to me,” The Sheriff sounded embarrassed. He scraped his hand around the back of his head, then narrowed his eyes at Derek who was trying to keep out of the conversation, before looking back at Stiles, “I wasn’t wrong was I?”

“No,” Stiles said bashfully, the fear he was vibrating with minutes earlier now gone, “I was gonna work up to that— but uhh, I suppose I don’t need to because apparently you know everything, so guess what dad? Me and Derek are me and Derek!”

“Good,” the Sheriff nodded with a smile, then pointed at Derek and said with a serious tone, “We have a ten minute limit in the shower, last one to finish the milk replaces it, and most importantly, no one reads my paper till I’m done. We clear?”

Derek frowned, then nodded, completely confused, “Right. Sure. Clear. Uhh?”

The Sheriff looked at Derek like he thought he was completely stupid, “You are staying here, are you not?”

Stiles shot up out of his seat and put his arms around Derek’s shoulders, “Yes. Derek is staying until we drive back to Santa Barbara on Sunday.”

The Sheriff nodded, clearly satisfied with the answer before taking off his apron, “Keep an eye on the oven for me will you? I’m just going to clean up a bit before we head over to the Hale’s.”

Derek shook his head, looking up at Stiles with amazement after the Sheriff had left the room, “Did that just happen?” Stiles grinned and nodded, leaning down and placing a small kiss on Derek’s lips, “when you said he was steamboating us— ”

“Shipping,” Stiles corrected, visibly holding back an amused laugh.

“Whatever,” Derek grinned, “I thought you were messing with me. My parents didn’t hate me when I came out, but there were tears, accusations and recriminations for sure. But your dad… That’s… I honestly can’t believe I just witnessed that. Nobody is that blasé and cool about their kid coming out.”

Stiles shrugged, “My dad is cool. Just give it a few years, you’ll get one of those knitted scarves.”

“Years?” Derek asked with a grin, “I like this talk.”

“That’s just until you get a scarf. You and me? I’m thinking forever.”

“Is it bad form to make out in the Sheriff’s kitchen?” Derek asked as he stood, pulling Stiles in close.

“I figure we’ve got a few minutes.”

 

***

 

“The Turkey was wonderful Mrs. Hale,” Isaac said quietly to Melissa.

“Honey, there’s plenty more where that came from, help yourself to seconds,” she smiled back. Isaac looked a little afraid but when Scott leaned in and patted him on the shoulder he grinned at Melissa before piling an extra serving on to his plate.

“He really fits in here doesn’t he?” Stiles whispered to Derek.

Derek grinned, grabbing Stiles’ hand under the table and squeezing it, “You both do.”

Laura smirked at them from across the table, “Do you remember how you used to carry a photo of Derek in your wallet? You were an actual cartoon character floating from room to room following Derek around. It was so adorbs.”

Stiles looked a little embarrassed. Derek winked at her and smiled broadly, “Now I follow him around from room to room.”

Laura poked her tongue out at Derek and threw a bread roll at him, “You’re so corny.”

Melissa smiled; cutting in on Derek and Laura’s bickering that often went on for hours despite the fact that Laura was twenty-five now. “I think the sweetest thing I ever witnessed was Stiles interviewing me for an essay he wrote on Derek,” she turned to Stiles, “you were just so damn sweet. Asking me what Derek liked to eat, how long it took for him to get ready in the morning for school, even what kind and color of under— ”

Stiles buried his head in his hands, “Oh my god please don’t finish that sentence.”

Laura and Scott were both giggling, the Sheriff was trying to hide an obvious smile and Derek’s dad was ignoring them all, busy explaining the importance of a brokerage you could trust to Isaac.

“Oh honey, don’t be embarrassed. We’re just a little excited is all.”

Derek’s dad looked up from the deep conversation he was having with Isaac at the end of the table, “A little excited Mel?” he laughed before pointing between the Sheriff and Melissa, “these two have been planning your wedding for years.”

Melissa swatted the air in Derek’s dad’s direction, “Oh don’t listen to him. There may have been some casual conversations over drinks about who pays for the wedding when there is no bride. Very casual and theoretical.”

The Sheriff nodded, “Yes, more of an ongoing political discussion.”

“Is that what you want to call that bizarro argument you and Mom were having election night over whether Stiles would be the girl or not?” Laura smirked at the Sheriff.

“I’m not a girl!” Stiles squealed loudly.

“That’s kinda the point guys,” Derek added.

Laura spread her hands open in an I-told-you-so gesture to Melissa and the Sheriff, who both looked a little embarrassed.

The conversation around the table moved quickly on to Laura’s job at the law firm, so nobody noticed when Stiles leaned in and whispered in Derek’s ear, “I’m going to fuck you so hard tonight.”

Derek was embarrassingly hard from those words alone and the feel of Stiles’ mouth on his ear, he leaned in to Stiles, moving his head so he could whisper back, “You’re not a girl.”

Stiles smiled to himself, sliding his hand up the seam of Derek’s pants, landing on his hard dick, then leaned back in to whisper, “I know.”

 

***

 

The Sheriff had left for the evening shift not long after they arrived back at the Stilinski house after Thanksgiving dinner. Derek hadn’t been so pleased about anything in a long time. He’d been cycling between semi- to rock hard for the past two hours and his balls actually were starting to ache.

They spilled up the stairs, kissing and ripping off clothes as they fell clumsily to the bed. Derek was beyond reasonable thought or control. Thinking about Stiles’ finally fucking him had turned him into a mess. When Stiles slipped down his body and took Derek’s cock into his mouth, Derek cried out at the hot wet needed sensation on his dick. “I really want you to fuck me Stiles.”

Stiles pulled off with a pop, smirking, “Oh yeah?”

“No more teasing,” he growled, pulling Stiles up to kiss him, “lube?”

Stiles reached into the bedside table, Derek grabbed it before Stiles’ had the chance. Derek flipped Stiles over so he was lying underneath and straddled Stiles’ waist before squeezing the lube on to his fingers, preparing himself for Stiles’ cock. Derek wasn’t going to let Stiles change his mind this time, and took Stiles by surprise when he guided Stiles’ dick into his ass from above. “Oh… my… fuck,” Stiles let out as Derek took every inch of him into his tight slicked up ass. It had been awhile, but it didn’t take long for Derek to feel comfortable before finding a rhythm and fucking himself on Stiles’ dick.

Derek could tell Stiles had stopped feeling nervous about fucking Derek when he gripped on to Derek’s hips so tight it would probably bruise, and held him in place, fucking up into him. Stiles’ dug his fingers in harder to Derek every time he tried to move, before he finally pulled Derek’s face in towards him, kissing him roughly and flipping them over so Stiles was on his knees above Derek. Derek wrapped both legs around Stiles’ hips, watching as Stiles’ cock slid back inside him with ease.

Stiles’ dick was about an inch shorter than Derek’s but it was wide, wider than his for sure, so with every movement it slid against his prostate, making his toes curl and his breath hitch. He grabbed his dick and jerked it in time with the snapping of Stiles’ hips, “I fucking love you so much,” Stiles said as he slowed his thrusts down, his dick now smoothly moving in and out before pushing back in with urgency and sending Derek over the edge. He was coming all over his stomach before he even figured out how to talk to warn Stiles. Stiles pulled out and put his mouth around Derek’s cock, sucking on it until it had stopped twitching, before licking up the rest of his come on his stomach.

Stiles pulled Derek in for another kiss, whispering, “Turn over.”

Derek complied, his dick hardening, still turned on by Stiles’ sudden dominance. Stiles slipped back in when he had Derek on his knees. Derek moaned loudly as Stiles’ thrusts became faster but steadier. His fingers dug back into the same spot he had left bruises earlier, but Derek liked it. He gripped his cock with one hand and rested his head in the crook of his elbow with his other hand. The wet slapping sound of skin hitting skin was pulling him closer to the edge. Derek had bottomed when he was younger, but never with anyone he cared about, and never anyone with such a wide dick— no matter what angle Stiles’ dick was it felt fucking amazing. Too amazing.

Derek had a reputation for being able to fuck for an hour without coming, but here he was getting fucked into the mattress by Stiles’ ready to come again in less than half an hour. “I’m getting close again,” he said into his arm.

Stiles pulled out, then whispered into Derek’s ear, “I wanna see you.”

Derek turned around and lay at the bottom of the bed so Stiles’ could get a good angle, “You are so hot,” Derek bit out as Stiles slid back inside of him, holding one of Derek’s legs over his shoulder.

Stiles was sweaty and flushed, but Derek had never seen him look so good. He leaned forward and kissed Derek, kept kissing him as his dick moved inside of Derek. “You like being fucked by me don’t you?” He asked when he pulled away before slamming his hips roughly into Derek, the bed banging loudly against the wall.

“Your dick is amazing.”

“Just amazing?” Stiles asked cockily before lifting Derek’s other leg up and sliding his cock even further inside Derek.

“Jesus,” Derek cried as Stiles’ hips started snapping, “You’re gonna make me— ”

“Yeah?” Stiles asked, eyes dazed, hips losing rhythm, “come for me Derek.”

Derek shuddered, his foot cramping as he came. Stiles dropped both of Derek’s legs and settled between them, kissing him before biting his lip and letting go. It was faint, but Derek could feel the pulses of Stiles’ dick as he came inside of him. Stiles looked like he was about to collapse when he finally pulled out, but instead he erupted into a fit of tired giggles.

Derek wrestled Stiles until he was wrapped around him, pinning Stiles to the bed, “What’s so funny?”

“I think I just had an out of body experience.”

“It was… fuck Stiles,” Derek kissed Stiles, losing himself in the feel of his lips and tongue, finally pulling back when he started to lose his breath, “I think we need to do that more often.”

Stiles smiled into Derek’s mouth before kissing his neck, “It was really okay for you?”

Derek laughed, tickling Stiles, “Stop fishing for compliments. I’m actually afraid that I might die next time. Nobody should be able to fuck that good for a first time.”

“Learned from the best.”

Derek smiled and rolled off of Stiles, pulling him in to lay his head on Derek’s chest. He kissed Stiles’ sweaty forehead before asking quietly, “Did it freak you out when our parents were talking about wedding plans?”

Stiles laughed, “Why because only we’ve been together for a month?” Stiles stroked his hand up Derek’s side, like he was transfixed with the view, “No. It didn’t even occur to me to freak out about it.”

“Me neither.”


End file.
